As an antireflection film, heretofore, the following have been known.
(1) An antireflection film containing hollow fine particles comprising SiO2 and a binder (Patent Document 1).
(2) An antireflection film formed from a binder containing hollow fine particles comprising SiO2 and organic zirconium (Patent Document 2).
With respect to the antireflection film of (1), since the strength of the hollow fine particles is insufficient, it is necessary to increase the amount of the binder so as to secure the film strength. However, if the binder is increased, the amount of the air gap in the film tends to decrease, whereby the refractive index of the film will increase, and the antireflection effect will decrease.
With respect to the antireflection film of (2), although the strength of the binder is high, the strength of the hollow fine particles themselves is insufficient, and the film strength is still insufficient.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-233611
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-298087